Uforgettable Night at Shell Cottage
by damonsnewlove
Summary: Things get out of hand at Shell Cottage when Hermione and Charlie come to visit. Can they control it or will it get out of hand? Pure smut! and Femslash warning!
1. I Want Her!

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.**

**Ok I'm going to warn you now this story is pure smut and should not be read unless you like that! The idea popped into my head last night. It does involve some threesome action and femslash. So you have been warned. But read on!**

Hermione stood at the kitchen counter with a cup of water in her hand her back to the door. Charlie could be so irritating sometimes it just drove her nuts! He liked to fight over the stupidest things, just so they could kiss and make up. His reasoning was the sex was so much better that way. Was he crazy? Was she crazy for admitting he was right? When he was angry he was a fire cracker in bed.

"What is wrong with you Hermione?" She said aloud.

God she's hot, he thought as he stood at the kitchen door and watch her. He liked the way her ass curved slightly when she leaned on the counter. He admired the way he hair fell in soft curls down her back. She had definitely grown up from the mousy bookworm who was his little brother's best mate.

He walked up behind her slowly so she would not hear him and snaked his arm around her waist. When she sighed he moved his hand down her thigh to find her knickerless under the Quidditch jersey she wore. He couldn't help himself as he began to fondle her clit. She smelled so good of strawberries and sex. What was he doing?

Hermione closed her eyes and moved against him thinking how good his hand felt between her legs as he insert two fingers into her. She opened her eyes and looked down grabbing the hand around her waist and squeezing it hard. Wait was that a weeding ring on his finger? That meant it wasn't Charlie behind her then it had to be…

"Don't think about it Hermione, just cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum in my hand." He whispered in her ear. She felt so good and he hated sometimes how heightened his senses were on the full moon. He hated how it made him feel and she could only do so much. Although before tonight he had never sought it elsewhere. He had just rode it out in the wood shed by himself.

Hermione knew exactly who was behind her when he spoke. As his fingers worked inside her she began to buck and the glass dropped from her hand shattering in the sink. She was so close damn he knew how to work his hands. He cupped his fingers inside her hitting that special spot and she was putty in his hands as she came.

He felt her tighten around his fingers and stopped movie kissing her neck as she came. God he wanted to make this woman scream his name. He wanted to make his brother's fiancée scream his name. What was wrong with that picture?

Hermione turned around to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips before telling him to take off is boxers and hop up on the counter. He did as he was asked and she watched him the whole time. Hermione noticed he was bigger than Charlie but not as thick as she descended on his cock with her mouth.

He watched her as she moved up and down on his cock with her mouth. She heard a loud moan escape his mouth as she licked his tip and ran her tongue along his length several times before taking him in her mouth again. "Good God, Hermione." He said as his hands were in her hair making her pump harder with her mouth. He looked at that point because he felt like they were being watched and sure enough Charlie was standing arms across his chest looking straight at him.

"Damn!" he mouthed at Charlie.

"I know!" Charlie mouthed back smirking.

He noticed Charlie was shifting uncomfortably as he watched Hermione with him. His eyes caught Charlie's again and he motioned for him to get behind her. Charlie obliged running his hand along her ass as he came up behind her making her jump and turn to look at him.

"Charlie I …" She started but was unsure what to say to him. By the look in his eyes she knew he was totally turned on watching her suck his brother.

"It's ok Hermione. I like to share with Bill." Charlie said seductively grabbing her hips and plunging into his with one swift movement making her gasp.

Hermione watched the man in front of her for a while and then her mouth was on him again. She began to match Charlie's thrusts inside her with those of her mouth. Hearing both men moan as she did. His hands were in her hair while Charlie's had control of her hips as he thrust as hard as he could making a slapping noise as he did.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she felt her release coming on. She removed her mouth from the stiff member still in front of her and dug her nails in to his legs. He smiled making eye contact with Charlie once again. Hermione's body began to shake uncontrollably as she came. She legs almost gave way from underneath her as she screamed Charlie's name as she came.

"May I?" He asked Charlie.

"I f she's game. You know she's not the first girl we've shared and I love to watch you shag my girlfriends." Charlie answered.

"Mate are you sure? This is not just some girlfriend it's your fiancée, which makes it different." He said hopping off the counter and picking her up to carry her to the table.

"If she wants it go for it." Charlie said.

Hermione looked at them from her place on the table were she sat. They seemed to forget she was in the room for a minute as they spoke. One was positioned between her legs by the edge of the table the other by her side. She reached out to stroke the one in front of her moving her hand up and down as she had done her mouth earlier. He turned his eyes to look at her with so much passion it made her want to look away but she couldn't.

"Well I guess you got your answer." Charlie smirked giving him the go ahead.

"You sure?" He asked Hermione.

She nodded looking at Charlie one last time before feeling the man in front of her thrust inside her. With one smooth thrust he was all the way inside her and began to pump in and out. She grabbed his ass pushing him closer and guiding him to thrust harder.

"Good Bloody Hell she feels like heaven mate and you have this every night!" He growled as Charlie watched.

"Oh come on I'm sure yours is just as good. I've heard Veela's are freaks in the bedroom." Charlie said stroking himself.

"True she is!" He said.

Hermione reached for Charlie beckoning him closer to her and he walked up to the edge of the table so she could reach him. She reached out and replaced his hand with her own and ran her thumb along his tip before wrapping her hand tightly around him and pumping matching the thrusts with in her.

"Oh Hermione you feel so good." He said as he felt her muscles tightening around him.

The closer she came to orgasm the tighter her grip became on Charlie and the louder Charlie moaned. He was so close. Watching his brother with Hermione was the biggest turn on ever. Hearing her moan as he watched him thrust inside her and her wrap her long legs around his waist pushing him deeper.

"Hermione I'm close and so are you. Yell my name so we can cum together." He said.

Hermione felt herself losing control as Charlie came in her hand. She let go of Charlie and grabbed the shoulder of the man in front of her. She tried hard to say his name but the words would not form as she tightened around him he couldn't hold back any more and came deep inside her as she came with him.

He turned to look at Charlie and said "Damn you're a lucky man!" As Hermione collapsed on his shoulder.

"We have company." Charlie said looking toward the other side of the table but He was not heard. Hermione was to busy snogging his brother senseless for him to pay attention.

Fleur strolled over to the side of the table where he stood between Hermione's legs with his tongue down her throat and grabbed a hand full of his hair. At first Charlie thought she was angry and was going to lay into him, but he was surprised.

"Bill Weasley what in the 'ell do you zink you 're doing?" Fleur said loudly.

Bill turned away from Hermione to look at her. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Charlie who shrugged his shoulder. Charlie could tell Hermione thought the same thing he did. Bill was in big trouble.

"Shagging Hermione" Bill answered nonchalantly.

"And you 'id not zink to 'are? What iz wron wiz you?" She smacked him in the arm and pushed him aside.

Charlie was dumbstruck as he watch Fleur take Bill's place between Hermione's legs. He watched as Hermione's wide eyes looked into Fleur's. he couldn't take his eyes off them as Fleur brought her lips to Hermione's and began to kiss her. He was mesmerized by the seen in front of him even more me memorized than he was watching Bill shag her.

Bill stood on the other side of them and watch intently too. He watched his wife deepen the kiss running her tongue along Hermione's lips. He watched Hermione's lips part to allow Fleur inside. He saw Hermione's hands nestled in Fleur's hair pulling her closer. His eyes looked down for a second and noticed his wife's hand traveling up Hermione's thigh. Seeing that he caught Charlie's wide eyes.

In a matter of minutes Fleur was bent over in front of Hermione her ass in the air running her hands up Hermione's thighs. She noticed how silky they felt and how they smelled of sex and her husbands sweat. She looked up into Hermione's eyes as she slipped a finger inside her. Then taking her eyes off Hermione she ran her tongue over her clit making Hermione say her name.

"Damn now that's hot." Charlie said. "Nothing compared to the muggle porn's. Seeing it up close is so much better."

"I told you so was a freak!" Bill said to him not taking his eyes off what his wife was doing to Hermione's body.

"Bill can I?" Charlie asked.

"It's something we've never done." Bill thought for a minute. He knew how much Fleur liked other women but the subject of another moan had never come up. "Go for it."

Charlie stepped up behind her and Fleur actually growled at him. "Back off Weasley." She said in almost perfect English before she went back to licking Hermione.

Hermione had never felt these sensations she was feeling before. Damn Fleur was good at this. She laced her fingers in Fleur's hair and bucked against her. She forgot where she was and concentrated on nothing but Fleur's mouth and the things it was doing to her.

"Fleur! Fleur! FLEUR I'M CUMMING! She yelled as she lay back on the table arching her back.

Fleur came up from her spot between Hermione's legs and looked at Bill as if asking him a silent question. A question to which Bill nodded as if he knew what she was asking with her speaking.

She walked up to Charlie as Bill and Hermione watch and kissed him taking him by surprise. Her lips tasted different like Hermione and Bill both and Charlie was surprised that he liked it. Her hands went around his neck and his were around her waist she could feel her wetness on his bare leg with her knickers. She took her hands for around his neck and slid her knickers down her leg without breaking the kiss.

"Take me now Sharlie!" she said into his lips.

Charlie need no other invitation. He turned her around so that her front was on the table and rammed into her as she moaned beneath him. She locked her eyes with Bill's as he watched coming closer to Hermione. Fleur never took her eyes off Bill's as Charlie thrusted into her as hard as he could.

"Oh god Fleur you feel so good." Charlie said grabbing a handful of her hair.

Hermione got up from her place on the table and walked over to Charlie. Charlie was so into Fleur he didn't see her coming towards him. She put her hands in his hair and kissed him like her life depended on it and that sent Charlie over the edge and he came with great force inside Fleur.

Fleur pounded her fists on the table and turned to face Hermione who was still kissing Charlie. "You owe me I waz zo cloz."

Hermione parted from Charlie and looked at Fleur before pushing her up against the nearest way and snogging her good. She parted Fleur's leg with her own and Fleur began to hump Hermione's leg and was soon screaming her name.

" 'ermione yes, don't stop. Yes, yes, yes."

Bill laid beside his wife in the bed and smiled as he watched her finger herself in her sleep again. He knew she was having that dream again about them and Hermione. It had gotten worse when Hermione and Charlie had come to visit and were staying with them.

"Fleur, Fleur wake up honey!" Bill said in her ear.

Fleur opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes where full of pure passion as she looked at him.

"You were the having the dream again." Bill said stroking her hair.

"Yez but zis time it waz not thee zame." She began. "Sharlie waz zere and I 'ad 'im too."

Bill smiled at that thought he and Charlie hadn't shared a girl sense Charlie brought home Charlie' girlfriend his last year at Hogwarts. Wow could he share his wife with Charlie? She had some wild fantasies if she thought that was happening.

"An I walked in on you and 'ermione and she waz 'elling your name." Fleur ran her hand up his chest to play with the patch of ginger hair that was there.

Wow Bill thought to himself, that's someone he would allow in the bed room with them if Fleur would allow him to have her too. Before Fleur's dreams had never involved anyone else just her and Hermione.

"I need you Bill. I need you inzide me." She whispered in his ear.

And that was something Bill was glad to give her. Soon she was yelling his name loudly.

"Did they forget we're here?" Hermione asked Charlie as the laid in bed next door listening to Fleur yell Bill's name and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall.

"It's really a really big turn on to me." Charlie said surprising Hermione who looked at him funny.

"Hearing them moan like that is rather sexy you know." She had to admit.

"Let's give them a run for their money. What do you say?" Charlie asked.

Soon he had Hermione matching Fleur's screams and could hear Fleur giggle.

**Okay there you have it tell me what you think. Meant to be a one shot but open to your input on if I should continue. So read and review.**


	2. Let's Make a Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.**

**A/N: ok here it is for those of you who asked for it. I'm kind of excited to actually write it.**

**Chapter 2: Can We Make A Deal?**

Hermione came bouncing downstairs after her shower to find Bill, Charlie and Fleur at the dinner table all sipping coffee very quietly. She wondered why no one spoke as she got her own cup of coffee and added an insane amount of sugar to it. She sat at the table and looked at Charlie curiously trying to read the look on his face.

"Did Beel and I wake you up zis mornneg?" Fleur asked Hermione.

"Yes I seem to recall, um let me get this right, hold on." Hermione leaned her head back and grabbed the table with her hands. In her best French accent she said, "OH BEEL! YES ZERE ZERE. PLEAZ BEEL DO NOT 'TOP. MAKE SCREAM . OH BEEL."

"And don't forget the sound the headboard made on the wall." Charlie said as Hermione continued her French accent he pounded his fist on the table making it shake.

"Were we really that loud?" Bill asked when Hermione stopped.

"Dude I thought the bed was going to come through the wall and I'm sure mom heard you at the Burrow!" Charlie told him.

"What about you?" Bill asked. "We heard you too and it was so cute to hear Fleur giggle about it."

"Oh now come on we were just trying to tease you and give you a run for your money." Charlie said back.

"Oh I don't think I ever heard someone say the thinks coming from your mouth Charlie Weasley." Bill laughed.

"Yez and I zought Beel waz an animall." Fleur added.

"With that I am going to your mum's to see Harry and Ron. Have fun and don't do anything with out me." Hermione said as she apparated away.

Fleur looked at Bill wide eyed. What did she mean by that? Fleur wondered to herself. She tried so hard not to be obvious but had it showed? Did Hermione know about her dreams somehow? How much had she and Charlie actually heard?

"Well I'm going to shower and see a man about some dress robes for the wedding. Are you coming with me Bill?" Charlie asked getting up from the table.

"Yeah I'm ready just waiting on you." He said absently.

After Charlie was out of ear shot he turned to Fleur. "Calm down I'm sure she has no idea. It was just a saying Fleur seriously…"

"I juz want 'er zo bad Beel. I can 'ardly zand to be in zee zame room az 'er. It iz gitting bad!" Fleur said with panic in her eyes.

"Then my only advice to you is doing something about it. Make a move what's the worst that could happen?" Bill stroked her hair.

"Zee could zay no and I would be, oh what iz word…"

"Devastated?"

"Yes!" Fleur nodded.

"I'll talk to Charlie about it if you want. I really want to make this come true for you if it would make you happy." Bill kissed her lips lovingly.

"You would do zat 'or me?" Fleur asked breaking his kiss.

"Yes because I love you and to be honest I want her too!" Bill searched her eyes for her reaction to his admission.

"Zen I git to 'ave Sharlie like in za dream zis morneng" Fleur challenged him.

Bill thought for a minute, he and Charlie had not shared a girl since Hogwarts and there they were known for it. Charlie had actually shared his very first girl ever with Bill in the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. That was the night Charlie lost his virginity.

"Beel we 'ave a zeal?" Fleur asked again.

"Fleur it's different you're my wife, that's so different than just a girlfriend." Bill pleaded with her to reconsider.

"'ow iz it different Beel? Sharlie and 'Ermione will be married in 'ive days. It iz juz zi zame 'or zem." She looked eyes with him. "Pleez Beel 'or me!"

Oh she wasn't playing far, Bill couldn't resist the Veela when it came out in her and sometime he hated that she used it against him especially now. This was a big deal to him and now matter how hot it sounded he was worried about sharing his wife with another man enough if it was his brother. He trusts both of them with his own life but still when it came down to it would he be able to do it?

"Ok I'll talk to Charlie but no promises he'll agree. Got it?" Bill asked.

Fleur only nodded. I always get my way, she thought to herself. I can't believe it always works.

"Charlie can we talk about something important, it's kind of embarrassing?" Bill asked him as soon as they had finished their lunch.

"Sure what is it Bill?" Charlie asked confused. Why did Bill look so nervous? Was something wrong?

Bill put a silencing charm on the table and began. "Well Fleur has been having these dreams lately, very erotic dreams about Hermione."

"Are you telling me your wife wants my fiancée?" Charlie snickered a little.

"Yeah she really does." Bill snickered too.

"And do you want my fiancée?" Charlie had to know before this conversation continued.

"Honestly yes I've thought about her." Bill couldn't lie to Charlie.

"So let me get this straight you want me to let you and your wife shag her? Are you crazy?" Charlie was angry a little that Bill was even asking.

"Don't get mad yet Charlie there's more. Not only does she want Hermione she wants you too." Bill waited for Charlie's wrath.

Charlie looked intrigued for a minute wondering how Hermione would feel about this conversation. Would she allow him to shag someone who was not her? Would she want to participate in this little foursome Bill had in mind? Could he actually go through with it if she was in the game?

"Charlie say something!" Bill yelled at him.

"We haven't done that in years Bill. Merlin's beard Bill the last time was right before I left Hogwarts." Charlie thought back to those days. It had been so great sharing his girls with Bill and vice versa sharing Bill's older girls with him. The had been know for it secretly at Hogwarts. Girls literally lined up to be in a threesome with the Weasley brothers.

"Remember the first time?" Bill asked.

"How could I forget? It was my first sexual experience ever. How old was I like fifteen?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah your inexperience was so funny." Bill laughed at the thought.

"Bill I was only in like my fourth year. Who was that with? Do you remember?" Charlie tried hard to remember her name but couldn't.

"I hadn't thoguth about it in years. Oh I remember! Wonder if she does? We still know her you know?" Bill asked.


	3. The Legend Begans

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.**

**Chapter 3: The Legend Begans**

**A/N: This is meant to be a flashback to the first time Bill and Charlie shared a girl. Bill is in his 7****th**** year at Hogwarts and Charlie and his lady in their 5****th****. When I found out last night Charlie and a certain Hufflepuff went to school together I had to write this chapter! Hope you like it and her when you discover her identity.**

"I still can't remember Bill. Is that sad that I can't remember the name of the first person I slept with and you can?" Charlie was dieing for Bill to tell him.

"Do you even remember what happen?" Bill asked.

"Somewhat but not much shit Bill it was like a million years and about 30 girls ago." Charlie said.

Bills jaw dropped. He knew Charlie had been a bit of a playboy but damn "30 girls ago." He said aloud.

"Give or take that's where I lost count." Charlie was shocked Bill was so surprised. He knew for a fact Bill's number was up there too. Hell they had been with 12 girls in Bill's last year at Hogwarts alone.

"Ok you honestly don't remember?"

"No I don't."

_Charlie waited outside the door to the perfects bathroom on the third floor for her very nervous. He paced repeating the password that his brother had told him over and over under his breath. Where the hell was she? She had promised she would be here at ten o'clock and that was fifteen minutes ago. Then he spotted her and her short, bubble gum pink hair and his heart skipped a beat. Could he do this? Could he go through with it?  
_

"_Oh Charlie I'm sorry I'm so late. I had trouble getting away. Some Hufflepuffs were in the common room and would not go to bed." She said._

"_It's okay I haven't been waiting long." He lied. He's been outside this door since nine-thirty pacing. He was so nervous. He had never done this before. What if she had and she laughed at him. It wasn't exactly like they were dating; they were only friends after all. What if she said no?_

_Two minute later Charlie whispered the password they were in the bathroom. She closed the door behind them and licked her lips nervously as she looked at him._

_Charlie looked at her and pulled her close. She knew why they were here, so might as well jump right in. He whispered in her ear and licked the outside of her ear making her moan slightly. She grabbed his hair pulling him away from her neck. _

"_What are you doing Charlie Weasley?" She asked._

"_Ending our friendship." He said grabbing the back of her head and bringing her closer so that his lips grazed hers. She leaned into the kiss and soon the were snogging like there was no tomorrow. _

_"Now you have way to many clothes on." He began to undress her. First her shirt fell to the floor and he noticed she wore no bra. When he had removed the shirt his mouth found her hard nipples and began to suck. She let out a moan a little too loud._

_"SHHHHH," Charlie put his finger to his mouth. "You have to be quite in here."_

_His hands slowly removed her skirt and knickers and backed her up to the sink. As soon as she was seated on the sink he was on his knees in front of her. Charlie's tongue was clumsy as were his hands and he hoped she didn't notice. He finally found the right spot and he began to move his tongue in a circular motion across it while inserting his middle finger inside her._

_She lend back against the sink trying hard it be quiet as Charlie worked his fingers in inside her wet inviting center, his tongue still moving across her clit. It was no good though she had never felt these sensations before and a whimper escaped her throat._

_"Oh yes Charlie there there!" she tried to say quietly. "Now Charlie I can't take it anymore!!"_

_"No I want you to cum like this first." He replied confidently ashe began to suck her clit now and pound into her with his fingers._

_"Oh harder, Charlie, Harder!!"_

_The harder Charlie pounded with his fingers the more she bucked towards them. "That's it baby let it come!" Charlie encouraged her._

_She was biting her lip so hard in the effort to be quiet she tasted blood as she came._

_"How was that?" Charlie stood up._

_She pulled him to her in a passionate kiss tasting herself on his lips. She began to kiss his neck driving him wild. "Charlie," she hissed his name in his ear. "I want you to fuck me hard!"_

_  
"Oh I plan on it baby." He said. In a matter of minutes Charlie was naked such as she was. He stood in front of her and poised himself at her enterence. "Are you a virgin?" He asked know if she was he had to be gentle at first._

"_No." She answered. "Are you?"_

_Charlie nodded._

_How cute she thought he was a virgin. She wouls have never geussed that in a billion years. Wow I'm taking Charlie Weasley's virtue from him, she thought staring into his unsure gaze, how unHufflepuff of me!_

_Charlie pushed into her as hard as he could grabbing her hips so she didn't fall off the sink. He started to thrust in and out wanting to please her but being his first time he felt his stomach tighten all to soon and within a matter of minutes it was over._

"_Now you're a Weasley, Charlie I sware you'll ruin my rep around here with preformences like that." A voice said making both of them jump._

"_Bill give him a break. It was his first time. Stay power has to be practiced and learned." She said_

"_Why the hell are you watching?" Charlie asked._

"_Don't be embarassed little brother. I was walking by and you forgot the silenceing charm." Bill stated. "Good thing it was me and not someone else."_

"_Mind if I show him how its done?" Bill asked her._

"_Be my guest. I 've only heard of the legendary Bill Weasley."_

_Bill walked over to her thinking how unHufflepuff that response was but ok he'd so her why Bill Weasley was a legend at Hogwarts. When he reached her he turned her around and bent her over the sink and pulled down his pants kicking them off. As he pushed his cock into her she called out his name._

"_Oh gods Bill."_

_When he began to pump in and out he reached one hand around and fingered her clit. She began to rock against him so hard so almost knocked him off balance. That was when he felt the familiar sensation inside her and knew what was coming. The muscles tighten around his cock as she came. He withdraw much to her protest and pulled her legs around his waist. He slammed her against the wall as he entered her again. _

_Charlie just watch in amazment. He could never be that rough with someone. It seemed so dirty to him and so uncaring unfeeling. Bill was pounding her to the wall with his movements, knocking her head and she was loving it. She was screaming his name in ecsatsy. _

"_Charlie… don't… just… gack… come..here." She said in almost a hiss as if she was speaking parseltongue. _

_Charlie did as he was asked still I awe really of his big brother. When he reached her she pulled him in a searing kiss and moaned against his lips. She reached for his hand a tucked it between her and Bill so that he was touching her clit. Charlie pulled back at first when he realized he was also touching Bill's stomach._

"_Charlie don't be shy. It's ok." Bill said._

_So Charlie put his hand back and rubbed her clit as Bill thrust into her. She had puled him close and was making noises in his ear and sayiong his and Bill's name together as if it were one name. This made him grow hard again._

_She reached out and took Charlie cock in her hand and began t pump as Bill set the rhythum. Soon all three of them were shouting in orgasm._

"Oh gods Bill I had so forgotten about that night." Charlie smiled.

"It was amazing." Bill said.

"Did you ever get with her again?" Charlie asked. he sure hadn't she had avoided him like the plague but she speard the rumors theat made the Weasley brothers a legend.

"No she avoided me." Bill told him sadly.

"I so remember that night now. I can't believe how pathatic I was back then. Thank God I got better." Charlie laughed.

"You had a good teacher!" Bill smiled at him.

"I also can't believe I lost my virginity to Nymphadora Tonks. I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again." Charlie laughed again.

"So are you in?" Bill asked.

"Let me talk to Mione, but if she in so am I." Charlie sighed. "one rule though it has to happen before the wedding. I'm not sharing my wife with anyone. So that gives us only five days.

**Ok you know the drill please review and tell me how you like Charlie's first time and the person. I just had to be evil and do it!**


	4. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.**

**Chapter 4: The Proposal**

Charlie and Hermione laid in bed that night both listening to the other breath. Neither speaking and the silence was killing her. It hung in the air like a thick wall between them. Hermione knew Charlie had something to say to her. Maybe something important to ask her, she could feel his tension. She needed to hear his voice.

"Can I ask you a question I never thought to ask you before?" she asked.

"Sure anything love." He replied.

"Who was the first person you ever slept with?" She waited for his response. It was a question that had always bugged her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes I do. Why do I know her?"

"As a matter of a fact you do. Pretty well actually, its Tonks." He lifted up on his elbow to look at her. He wanted to see he reaction.

"You slept with Tonks?" she was amazed.

"Yeah we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts and it was in the perfects bathroom."

"Wow that's crazy!"

"Hermione speaking of sex I have something to ask you. Have you ever wanted to try a threesome before?" he just came right out with it.

She looked at him with the weirdest look on her face. Was he serious? What did he mean threesome? Threesome as in another person in the bedroom with them?

"You mean like doing it with someone other than each other at the same time?" She asked.

"Yeah that's the idea."

"Charlie have you lost your mind?" Hermione asked. Why would he ever bring up such a thing? It was not something she had ever even considered. Sure there had been others she was attracted to, but she had never… Suddenly she had to know who he had in mind.

"No it was just a question Hermione." He was nervous. She was never going to agree, not in a million years. He knew he would have to disappoint Bill and Fleur. What was he thinking anyway? What if she wanted to do it often? Why was he trying to hold on to the past and share one last time with Bill?

"Who did you have in mind?" Hermione asked surprising herself and Charlie.

"Two people actually, Fleur apparently has a big fantasy about you and her and me."

"You're joking right? And let me guess, if Bill lets us do this with Fleur he wants me?" Hermione didn't know what to think about this. It all sounded so foreign to her. Never in a million years would she have thought Charlie would even ask her this. Did he want to sleep with Fleur? Did she? Could she have sex with Bill and Charlie be okay with it?

"No I'm serious. Bill and I used to share girls all the time at Hogwarts. We were legend because of it and amazingly had girls falling at our feet for it." Why had he just told her that?

"So that's what this is all about Charlie Weasley? You want one last fling with Bill and you want to drag me along!? I don't think so Charlie Weasley. Keep dreaming!"

Hermione was angry. She turned over as close to the wall as she could and as far away from Charlie as she could. Snatching the covers from him in the process, but she was really angry at herself because she wanted it. She wanted to experience sex with someone besides Charlie before they married. Since he had been her only lover, why not do it with someone Charlie trusted?

Charlie turned over snatching back some covers from Hermione. Well that had gone well, not as well as he had hoped but he knew it would never happen. He had to admit he was a little disappointed. He missed those times with the girls and Bill and thought of seeing Hermione with Fleur was a big turn on for him.

He sighed. He knew he would have to tell Bill tomorrow.

**Ok short little chapter for Hermione's reaction to the proposition. Tell me what you think. Well and you all know what's coming!**


	5. Speak French to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.**

**Chapter 5: Speak French For Me**

The next morning when Charlie woke up he noticed Hermione was already gone from the bed. He slowly got up and dressed wondering the whole time if she was still mad at him for the things he said last night. It had been crazy for him to ask her and he had hoped she would be a little more accepting than she was. He secretly prayed she would come around though.

Once he was dressed he made his way down stairs to the kitchen and found Bill, Fleur and Hermione all seated at the table talking. Hermione looked his way and smiled as he came into the kitchen. He smiled back as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down besides her kissing her on the cheek.

"About time you got up! George just owled and they all want to play Quidditch today. I told them we'd be over as soon as you got your lazy arse up." Bill said to him.

"You look tired Sharlie. You ded not sleep well?" Fleur asked.

"No I was awake most of the night thinking." Charlie replied looking at Hermione.

After eating breakfast Charlie and Bill headed off to the Burrow to play Quidditch leaving Fleur and Hermione alone to finish wedding plans, Ginny had been given the chance to help too but chose to plat Quidditch with the boys instead. She had done so much already and promised to help later.

Charlie and Bill came home three hours later and walked into the kitchen in silence. Charlie still had not told Bill their little foursome was a no go as far as Hermione was concerned. He was about to when they walked in the kitchen and froze dead in their tracks mouths gaping wide open at the site before them.

Fleur reached out to kiss Hermione on the lips as the both bent or the piece of paper before them. Hermione tried to pull away at first but Fleur grabbed the back of her neck and wouldn't let her. Soon Hermione was kissing her back with a passion that made Charlie blush because he was instantly turned on.

Fleur pulled away from the kiss grasping for air only to be pulled into another kiss by Hermione. Fleur's hand traveled up Hermione's leg and disappeared under her skirt as she began to whisper in Hermione's ear in French.

"Bill what is she saying?" Charlie asked. he knew that even though Fleur was whispering Bill could hear her.

They watched in awe as Fleur's hand found its way inside Hermione's knickers. Hermione's head rolled back as Fleur began to touch her. She had never felt such sensations before. She wanted to tell Fleur to stop but it felt so good as she moved her hand rubbing the most sensitive areas.

"You like me to do this don't you." Bill whispered translating for Charlie.

Fleur pushed two fingers inside Hermione and she let out a soft moan. Hermione began to move her hips into Fleur's finger in a grinding motion. Fleur continued to whisper French in Hermione's ear causing Hermione to moan loudly.

"Moan for me that's it I want to hear how much you like it." Bill repeated. He could feel the strain in his pants that were suddenly way too tight for comfort.

Fleur's fingers then began to move faster as Hermione clutched the table her knuckle turning white. Fleur never stopped talking as Hermione's hips bucked against her fingers widely.

"That's it Hermione cum for me and call my name. let me know how good it feelings." Bill was going crazy he wanted so much to jump in and shag them both senseless.

"Fleur there don't stop." Hermione bit her lip hard as she cam into Fleur's hand.

Fleur saw Bill and Charlie first and jumped up not wanting to embarrass Hermione by knowing they had just seen what went on. As if they got the picture, they both said "Honey I'm home at the same time."

Charlie walked in and kissed Hermione on the lips roughly and sat down beside her. Bill came up behind Fleur and rubbed against her making sure she felt how turned on he was watch her and Hermione just now.

"You will try later with 'er? I want to share you with 'er!" She whispered to him.

"If it's ok with Charlie." Bill said back turning to look at Charlie.

Charlie nodded.

That night Bill came downstairs because he couldn't sleep to find Hermione sitting at the table deep in thought. He watched her with out her knowing for a while and wondered what was on her mind. Could she be thinking about what he and Charlie had witnessed this afternoon? He watched her get up slowly and go to the sink. She looked out into the darkness. He came closer to her and look out side to see what she was looking at.

Oh yes he thought tonight was a full moon, which would explain why he as having trouble sleeping. He walked closer to Hermione, so close he was pressed up against her back.

She could feel his breath on her neck and the way his breathing was so intense it ruffled her hair a bit. She felt the hand snake around her middle and touch the bare skin under her night shirt making her shiver. His mouth was suddenly on her neck he couldn't resist her he had to have her.

"I told you no already tonight. I'm still angry…" Hermione trailed off when she reached to push his hand away and found the hand had a ring on it.

Bill slung her around so she was facing him and began to kiss her. She moaned as his hand traveled up her leg sending wonderful sensations through her body. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth searching ever nock and cranny with it as his hand played with the waist band of her shorts.

"Bill what are you doing?" she asked breaking apart from him breathless.

"It's ok Hermione Charlie won't mind we used to share all the time." Bill looked over her shoulder to see Charlie leaned up against the table opposite them.

"Where are you going with this Bill?" She asked mischievously.

"Where do you want me to go with it? We can go where ever you want." Bill walked her towards the wall and pinned her there. Hermione couldn't answer all she could think of was Charlie. Would he really be ok with her shagging his brother?

Bill started to kiss her neck as he kissed and nibbled on her ear. He began to kiss down her neck and suck and bite gently at first. His fingers found there way inside her knickers to find her more than ready and she let out a moan as he moved them in and out.

She was having trouble concentrating and was very nervous. She decided to go with it and began to buck against his fingers. "Oh Yes there there don't stop!" She moaned loudly.

She began to fumble with the button and zipper on his pants until his pants were successfully around his ankles and she could see his manhood at full attention in front of her. She hesitated a little as she saw it and was suddenly a little scared. He was so much bigger than Charlie and she had thought Charlie was big. Really Charlie had been her first, well everything.

Bill stepped out of his pants tossing the at Charlie's feet across the kitchen. Hermione took control pushing Bill towards the table were Charlie stood. Charlie moved quickly he did not want to be seen yet and he took the place they had just vacated. He watched as Hermione went down on Bill her back arched and bottom in the air.

Hermione lowered her mouth to Bill's cock and slowly sucked up and down. She sucked the tip making a low growl come from his throat. She felt him grab a handful of hair and force her up and down on his cock.

"Damn!" He mouthed to Charlie.

"I know!" Charlie mouthed back.

Charlie couldn't take anymore of this watching game. He pulled down his boxers throwing them the the pile where Bill's had landed. He walked up behind her startling her a little as he placed his hands on the elastic of her shorts as they fell to her ankles. He didn't speak he thrust in to her as hard as he dared without hurting her and began to thrust in and out. She felt so good he wanted to come almost instantly but he had to make it last as long as he could. She began to meet his thrust and he could feel her muscle tighten around his cock. He watched as she stopped and dug her nails into Bill's legs and he knew she was close. He reached around to flick his finger on her clit.

Hermione screamed his name as she orgasmed. She fully loosened her grip in Bill's lags as she felt Charlie explode inside her. He withdrew from inside her and began to kiss her neck as she came to standing position.

"Can I?" Bill asked Charlie.

"If she wants to be my guest" he replied stepping back.

Hermione again with a matter of seconds found herself pinned against the wall by Bill. As he kissed her roughly his tongue again searching the depths of her mouth, he pulled one leg and then the other around his waist and entered her.

Bill was rougher than Charlie his thrust were harder and she felt her back and head slamming against the wall with every thrust. She loved the way he felt inside her. So different than Charlie, he touched places Charlie only dreamed of. Not that Charlie was a bad lover; it was just different with Bill. He was rougher, bigger and probably a lot more experience and she loved the way he growled in her ear.

"Harder harder!" She said. "Yes YES YES THERE!" she said as she bit down on his shoulder.

He felt her began to tighten around him again and he couldn't hold back as she came. The came together and she felt his hot juice as he came inside her.

Just then Bill felt someone grab a handful of his hair. "Beel are you zis wiz out me?" Fleur asked.

"I seem to recall you had your fun without us this afternoon." Charlie said walking up behind her looking at Bill and Hermione as he asking for permission.

When he got nods from them he pushed a very surprised Fleur face down on the table. Grabbing a hand full of her his slammed himself into her hard making her cry out. He began to thrust pounding her into the table as roughly as he could. He knew she liked it rough because he knew how Bill worked.

His eyes never left Hermione's has he pounded into Fleur. He liked her expression it was on of surprise and excitement that he too could be rough. He had never been rough with her and he saw how much it turned her on and this only made him thrust harder into Fleur. By the time Hermione walked towards them he had moved the table at least an inch.

Hermione brought her lips to Charlie's in a demanding kiss. She bit his bottom lip hard tasting blood as she did. She didn't know what came over her but as she kissed Charlie feverishly she reached her hand under Fleur and began to flick her clit with her finger, sending Fleur over the edge crying out Charlie's name and clinging to the table as her legs threatened to collapse from underneath her.

**Okay I've decide this will have one more chapter than be complete. This night will not go with out some unexpected repercussions.**


	6. I Have a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.**

**Okay the last chapter!**

**Chapter six: I Have a Secret**

Charlie and Bill paced outside the door to the hospital room as Fleur and Hermione talked inside. Each of them wondering what their wives were talking about that they did not want them to hear. As they paced back and forth every time they passed each other they would let out a big nervous sigh. It was gut wrenching for Charlie to be away from Hermione while she was in labor and the fact of them being alone in the same room since that day in the kitchen made Bill incredibly nervous for some reason. A reason he could not explain.

"What the bloody hell could they be talking about at a time like this? I need to be with her!" Charlie said as he stopped his pacing and put his ear to the door.

"I don't know they have become so close lately it scares me sometimes." Bill admitted joining Charlie at the door.

"Fleur they have a right to know what is going on." Hermione told her. She hated keeping secrets from Charlie but this one would really blow his mind.

"I jus do not zink they 'ill be so…" Fleur trailed off.

"Understanding?" Hermione finished.

"Yes that iz zee word." Fleur said. So did not want to tell Bill either but keeping the secret was killing her. What if Bill left her because of it? She would be so devastated. And what if it destroyed Charlie and Hermione's relationship as well? Could they live with those consequences?

"Fleur we are playing with their lives too. It involves them in a big way. I stick by my decision that they have to know!" Hermione insisted.

"I jus do not wan to lose Beel over thiz."

"You won't we've been through this a million times. It doesn't change anything. You still have Bill and I still have Charlie. Most of all we will still remain friends. Nothing is going to change." Hermione reassured her.

"You can come in now I know your trying to listen at the door." Hermione shouted.

"So what is this big secret?" Charlie asked coming to sit on the bed beside Hermione.

Hermione watched as Fleur wrapped her arms around Bill's waist. She felt a ping of jealousy surge through her and was insure where it came from or who it was for. Was it for Bill or Fleur? What did she have to be jealous of though? She had Charlie and he was amazing but how was the 'big secret going to fit into their lives? Would it change things as Fleur feared it would? Or would it just be a messy situation?

"Will?" Bill asked. He was also dieing to know like his brother. Were they continuing the affair alone? Was the…? No can't be Bill push it out of your head. Stop it! Don't even go there.

"You'll find out later. Right now…" Hermione stopped to pant. "I am having some difficulties here…" more breathing "getting through a sentence!"

"Can't Fleur tell us?" Charlie asked.

"I SAID NOT NOW!" Hermione yelled squeezing Charlie's hand really hard.

Four hours and more pacing later Hermione was holding a beautiful red haired freckle faced little girl in her arms. She stared down at the baby and smiled. "Are you ready to meet your daddy?" She asked the baby.

Fleur stood on the other side of the room watching Hermione with the baby and tears slipped down her cheeks. Here was the moment of truth. She watched as Charlie walked toward Hermione and held out his arms for the baby. She watch Hermione smile that seductive smile of hers at him. Oh she couldn't take it anymore and left the room unnoticed.

"Charlie I have something to tell you." Hermione said looking him straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"What? Why can't I hold my daughter?" He asked glaring back at her. What was wrong with her? How could she deny him the pleasure of holding his daughter?

"Because Charlie she's not your daughter!" Hermione said really fast searching his eyes.

Never taking his eyes off her he said. "What are you talking about? Of course she is! You've only been with me and…" Then it dawned on him. It had been nine months today since that night at Shell Cottage. That was the reason she had wanted Bill and Fleur in the room with her too. It was not his daughter, it was Bill's!

"Yes Charlie Bill is her father." Hermione said.

Charlie looked at Bill matching his wide eyed gaze. How could they have been so careless that night to let this happen. He had an instant regret about that night now. Why had he let it happen? All he wanted to do was sock Bill and it was as much his fault as it was Bill's.

"Charlie I don't know what to say." Bill was floored.

"How long have you known?" Charlie asked in a suddenly hostile tone.

"About four months but Fleur and I were not going to tell you but I decided you had a right to know." Hermione said still holding the baby in her arms.

"Hermione I honestly don't know what to say or do. This is not good. What does Fleur think of this?" Bill asked noticing for the first time she was no where in sight.

"She's afraid it will ruin everything. Both marriages, and that it will ruin the friendship she and I have built." Hermione said not wanting that to happen.

"Well we just can't let it." Charlie stated after along silence.

"Man how can it not? Everyone will find out." Bill said not wanting any of this to happen.

"We just won't tell anyone. We'll keep letting them believe the baby is mine." Charlie said.

"I can't do that Charlie. I can't walk away from my child like that!" Bill said his anger flaring that Charlie would suggest that he do that.

"Oh big brother you can and you will to save my wife's reputation!" Charlie was on his feet in Bill's face.

"I will not walk away little brother! That is MY BABY!" he motioned to Hermione with the baby.

As he did this Mrs. Weasley and the whole Weasley clan walked into the room. All of them shocked by Bill's statement. Charlie saw them over Bill's shoulder and was mortified that they had just heard every word of their exchange.

Fleur said from behind them. "I knew we shouldn't have told anyone!"


	7. Your Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.**

**Here it is another chapter of the story. This was a brainstorm and just had to add it since so many of you asked and it will be just as hot as the rest but I bet not what you thought would happen. Surprise!**

**Chapter 7: Your Turn**

Bill apparated into the bedroom Hermione shared with his brother to surprise her, knowing Charlie was out because he had watched him leave. He heard the shower turn off in the bathroom and headed towards the door to find Hermione standing in front of the mirror brushing her wet hair wrapped tightly in only a towel. A smile spread across his face as he watched her without her knowing.

He walked slowly into the bathrooms he made no noise to alarm her of his presence. When Hermione looked up and saw his figure behind her in the mirror she screamed and jump, the brush clattering on the counter and her towel slipping as she jump.

"Bill Weasley what the hell are you doing in my bathroom!" She said t him as she turned around to face him grabbing the towel that had slipped.

"No need to be modest Hermione." Bill motioned to the slipping towel. "I've seen it all before remember?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled impishly letting the towel drop to the floor. "Like what you see Weasley?" She asked taunting him.

Bill looked her up and down licking his lips and nodding as he picked her up to sit her on the counter. He laced one hand in her hair as the other ran down her body and back up again to her breast flicking her nipple with his thumb. He brought his lips to hers and his kisses were fast and urgent as he forced his tongue into her mouth. He yanked her hair back hard and kissed down her neck nipping at it with his teeth as he did.

"Bill what if Ch…." Before she could finish he cut her off with another urgent kiss.

She found herself fumbling with his pants as she kissed him back with even more urgency. The way his tongue wrestled with hers in her mouth sent shivers down her spine. Soon his pants were around his knees along with his boxers and she was wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. A small hiss escaped her lips as she felt his hardness against her wet center.

"Mione baby are you here?" They heard Charlie call from downstairs.

"You gotta tell him you're going to take a shower and be down in a little while." He said in her ear pausing to watch her. "You don't want him to find out this way do you?"

"Charlie I'm just going to hope in the shower. Be down as soon as I can." She called her voice a little too shaky as Bill turned on the shower.

Bill then walked back to where she sat on the counter and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. He turned to sit on the bed bringing her down on top of him. Hermione had to admit there was a certain thrill knowing Charlie was downstairs and could walk in any minute. And the way Bill was kissing her she knew she was past the point of no return.

Bill laid down on the bed pulling her on top on him. He reached his hand between their bodies and grabbed himself burying himself deep inside her. He made a growling noise as she began to move. Letting her take control was something he rarely did but it felt so damn good he didn't want her to stop moving against him.

Hermione threw her head back putting her hands on his thighs as he grabbed her hips helping her move. She could feel Bill bucking underneath her meeting her thrust and movements. She then leaned forward her nails digging into his chest as she frantically bit her lip to be quiet. Her muscles clenching around Bill the minute his thumb made contact with her clit.

"Mine turn!" Bill said rolling her over so he was on top and never withdrawing from inside her.

His thrusts were hard and fast as he pounded into her. He loved it as she bit his shoulder hard, almost drawing blood. He pulled her legs so that they were on his shoulders getting a deeper angle inside her noticing the moan that came from her lips she tried to keep closed tight. Bill couldn't hold out any more and let go coming inside her with great force.

As he pulled out and lay on the bed beside her both of them trying to catch their breath, he leaned up on one arm to watch her. She looked so beautiful all sweaty and he loved the sparkle she always had in her eyes after sex.

"So when are you going to tell him? You said if I told Fleur, who left me by the way, you would tell Charlie that you're in love with me." Bill asked.

She looked him in the eyes. Wow he'd told Fleur, which meant he was serious about being with her and raising their daughter together. No more silly custody visits, no more sharing his daughter with his brother because she was his wife and no more share her with Charlie. She knew that was what he wanted but was it what she wanted? She did love Bill but Charlie was her husband and she loved him too. She had thought Bill would never tell Fleur about them. She had thought she was safe in making that request because surely Bill wouldn't risk his marriage and the respect of his family, which already thought they were all crazy for that night even though they weren't sure exactly what had happen.

"Answer me Hermione, she's really gone. I got divorce papers this morning. I will not be the just the lover on the side I deserve more than that." Bill pushed her for an answer.

"Not today Bill today is all about Becky and her first birthday. Soon I promise. It's not as easy as you think." She said getting up off the bed and going into the bathroom to wash up.

Bill followed her into the bathroom turning off the shower and gathering his clothes. He preformed a cleaning charm on them before getting dressed and leaning back on the counter to watch her again.

"I tell him soon I promise Bill. Just not now." She said kissing him softly.

"When?" He probed her.

"I don't know." She said back resting her still naked body against his now clothed one.

Bill pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I love you and I just want to be with you and have a life with you and our daughter. I don't want to have to have his permission to see my own child."

Hermione sighed. "I know Bill. Now why don't you go check on Becky while I get dressed and be careful a little longer so he doesn't see you come from the bedroom please?"

She watched him go and sighed. Why did he think it was so easy for her to tell Charlie? She had promised him nothing would change. They would still be together and have kids of their own and always be together. She had never thought this thing with Bill would get so out of hand.

"Hey sexy are you going to get dressed or stand there naked all day?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

"I'm getting dressed and don't get any ideas. I still have so much to do before the party." She said back to him walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt.

"Did you know Bill was here?" He asked.

"No," She lied without looking at him.

"Yeah I heard Becky hollering dada and knew he was here and sure enough he's in her room with blocks strode everywhere laughing and giggling with her." He sighed.

"Still bothers you uh?" She asked coming to stand next to him.

Charlie pulled her into a hug and caught a strange smell on her. It smelled almost like men's cologne. It smelled like Bill's cologne. Why did his wife smell like Bill if she had just come from the shower? What the hell was going on?

Hermione put her hands in his hair to kiss him and he pulled back. "Why do you smell like Bill?"

"What? Charlie don't be ridiculous." Hermione tried to laugh.

**A/N: ok was it what you thought? Let me know what you think with reviews. I really am surprised that this story that was meant to be a one shot has come so far because of all the amazing reviews. Well next chapter soon! **


	8. No, No, No

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all they jazz.**

**Chapter 8: No, No, No**

Charlie watched as Hermione skipped down the stairs away form him. Maybe he was being ridiculous and making something out of nothing. After all Bill was in the house and maybe his cologne just lingered in the air, Charlie thought as he made his way to Becky's room.

He stood in the doorway and observed Bill with Becky. Bill was seated on the floor Becky in front of him and the floor was covered with blocks. Bill was making towers about five or six blocks high and then knocking them down as she squealed with delight at the idea. It bothered him to watch Bill with Becky. He really did hate that she was not his daughter and that there was always a constant reminder of that night. Not that he didn't love his niece and step daughter but it still bothered him.

"Char play!" Becky said clapping her hands.

"Sure" he said not able to resist her.

Charlie sat down on the floor and looked at Bill. Because of what had happen that night and the consequences they had not been as close as they once were. "Bill can I asked you something?"

"Sure anything." Bill replied absently.

"Are you still sleeping with my wife?" Charlie asked point blank.

Bill wanted to tell him the truth but knew it had to be Hermione's decision to tell him. "No of course not!" Bill answered throwing a block at him.

Charlie threw a block back at him resulting in a block fight.

"Char, Dad, no, no, no!" Becky yelled at them.

"I do believe she's yelling at us for throwing blocks." Bill and Charlie both laughed.

After the party and everyone was gone Charlie found Hermione sitting on the bed crying. He walked over and sat down beside her and took her hands in his. "Hermione what's wrong?"

Then he noticed what was lying in her lap. He stared at it like it was a foreign object, which it was to him. He had never seen one before. He looked at the stick with the big plus sign on it and back at Hermione for an explanation.

"Charlie I'm pregnant again." She said.

"What?" was all Charlie could say. Pregnant!

"Yeah as in another baby. A baby for me and you!" she said.

Charlie got up and walked across the room. He grabbed ahead of the dresser and screamed very loudly. He looked at himself in the mirror and tears were sliding down his cheeks. How could she be pregnant.

"So it 's true. You are still sleeping with him!" Charlie said without turning around. He couldn't face her, not right now.

"What are you talking about? It's only you." Hermione said coming up behind him and putting her arms around his waist.

Charlie pushed her away and turned to face her. "Are you sure it's mine this time? How can you be so sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Why are you accusing me of cheating?" she was confused and it showed in her face. She had thought this was a sign that she was suppose to end things with Bill, but what if he was right and the baby was Bill's again? "Don't you trust me?"

"Trust you? Of course I do but I know now that I can't trust you and that scares me to death." He looked at her like she was tainted forever.

"I don't understand." Hermione said more confused than ever. What was he talking about? Why was the reason she was pregnant a sure sign she had cheated.

"Hermione you know that it's been a year since Becky was born and we have been trying to have another baby ever since we could start trying again. Well I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with me so I went to the doctor. Hermione I'm sterile! I can't give you kids. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." He said calmly trying hard to keep his composure.

Hermione was taken aback but his revelation. Sterile wow so the baby was Bill's. What was she going to do? The truth had to come out now because she had no choice. She had to come clean.

"Charlie for the past year I've been sleeping with Bill." Hermione stated.

"Take your daughter and get out of my house." Charlie said pointing to the door.

A/N: ok just a little chapter to tied you over sorry it is so short. But I am going to put Hermione and Bill together. What do you think?


	9. Can't We Settle This

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz! **

**Chapter 9: Can't We Settle This**

Hermione found herself outside Bill's door afraid to knock. She had no where else to go. She could have gone to the Burrow but then explaining the situation to Mrs. Weasley didn't really appeal to her. So her she was on Bill's doorstep trying to muster up the courage to knock. Finally deciding standing in the night air like this was not good for Becky she knocked.

She waited patiently for a few minutes and Bill didn't answer. Maybe he wasn't home but where would he be it was late and it was a week night so she knew he wouldn't be out. She decided to bang harder.

"Daddy" Becky said looking at Hermione.

"I know baby we'll see daddy of he will answer his door." She banged harder again become impatient.

"I'm coming already!" Bill said from inside as he approached the door.

Bill opened the door to see Hermione and Becky stand there and a look of shock crossed his face. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you." Hermione said pushing a dumbstruck Bill aside as she entered the flat.

Hermione sat down on the couch and Bill came and got Becky from her who had not stopped screaming daddy since she saw him. Hermione watched as Bill disappeared into the kitchen with Becky. A few minutes later they reappeared, Becky had a bottle in her hand and Bill took her to her room and put her to bed. He came back and sat on the couch beside Hermione.

"You know it's not a good idea for you too be here right now?" Bill asked.

"I've seen you and how you act during the full moon Bill and that's not till tomorrow anyway." Hermione said not understanding what he meant.

"That's not what I meant. Anyway why are you here?" Bill wanted to get to the point of this visit. Had she finally left Charlie?

"Well I found out tonight I'm pregnant again Bill." Hermione stated searching his eyes.

"That's great news but Charlie wasn't happy?" Bill asked.

"It's not Charlie's. It can never be Charlie's. He's sterile!" Hermione shouted.

Bill just looked at her in shock, so Charlie knew she was having an affair. Did he know it was with him? Was he the only one she had been with? He was sorry that thought had crossed his mind.

"Does he know it's mine?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Was all Hermione could answer.

"Bill are you coming back? I'm lonely in here by myself." Hermione turned her head towards Bill's bedroom where the female voice had come from. She was in shock. Bill had another girl here, a girl that wasn't her. She looked back at Bill with questions and hurt in her eyes. Of course he had cheated on his wife; with her why not cheat on her.

"Hermione I can explain." He started. "It's not like that. I love you, but I honestly didn't think you would ever tell Charlie the truth. And our meetings are few and far between and I got lonely since Fleur left…"

"Bill are you coming back or not? Just get read of who was at the door and come back…" the woman's voice trailed off as she came into the room and saw Hermione standing there staring at Bill and Bill never broke the gaze to look up.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing but I already know." Hermione turned to look at her and she was wearing an old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey that at Hermione thought belonged to Bill. She honestly did not recognize the woman who had obviously just shared Bill's bed with him. That is until she walked towards Bill and Hermione noticed the name on the back of the Quidditch jersey did not say Weasley but Bell.

"Katie Bell! You're sleeping with Katie Bell!? Damn Bill like us married women don't you?"

Bill didn't answer he just put his head in his hands and didn't look at either of them.

"Your wife left you so you want to bring as many people you know with you. Is that it uh Bill?"

She watched as both Katie and Bill stared at her in disbelief. She was angry at Bill and angry at herself for getting into this mess in the first place. How had things got so out of hand? But you got what you deserved Hermione, she thought to herself, once a cheater always a cheater.

"Hermione I never meant for this to happen. I met Bill at a club last Friday. And I showed up at his door tonight because I had a fight with Oliver because I caught him cheating." Katie began.

"So you thought you'd come sleep with Bill to get back at him?" then she turned to look at Bill. "And you agreed?"

"Hermione please it's not like we're together. You married to Charlie remember and I honestly didn't think you'd ever leave him. Still don't think you truly will." Bill said not moving from his position on the sofa.

"You're a really git Bill Weasley. What happen to you? You used to be so sweet and so caring. When did you become so callused and someone I don't want to know." Hermione had forgotten Katie was there.

Bill got up from the sofa and crossed the room till he stood in front of Hermione. He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione I'm still the same person I was the same person you love." He reached out and touch his hand to her cheek.

"Bill don't." Hermione tried to pull away from his grasp but he held her tight.

Charlie apparated in just in time to see Bill kiss Hermione. He had known she would come here and he was right. She had come right into the arms of Bill as soon as he told her to get out. Without thinking Charlie grabbed Bill by the hair and pulled him away from Hermione with such force Bill stumbled to the floor.

Bill wished he had not been in just pajama bottoms so he was without his wand because Charlie's was drawn and point right at him.

"That's my wife!" Charlie said suddenly possessive of her.

"Well if you gave her what she needed she wouldn't keep coming to me for it." Bill said getting up from the floor.

Hermione and Katie just stared at the two men not knowing what to do or say. Were they actually going to fight over Hermione?

Charlie stood there his wand point at Bill. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hex him or not. His dad had always said never to hex a defenseless man and Bill had no wand. But Charlie wasn't going to back down.

"Tell him it's over Hermione." Charlie finally said. "Tell him it's over and you love me. You never want to see him again unless it has to do with Becky."

Hermione was speechless is that what she wanted?

"Tell that Hermione and I'll leave you alone. I'll walk away." Bill looked at her.

"Tell him!" Charlie screamed.

"Bill its over. I am in love with Charlie and if he's willing to work it out I have to try." Hermione said.

Charlie dropped his wand putting it in his back pocket. He turned to Hermione and pulled her close. "Do you mean it? No more Bill, no more affair only me?"

"Yes Charlie I mean it. I love you and I want us to work." She said as she kissed him.

"Oh and Bill by the way, as far as everyone else is concerned this baby," he touched Hermione's stomach "is mine! And no one including our family will ever know other wise. Got it?"

Bill just nodded.

"You want to keep Becky for the night?" Hermione asked.

"Sure since she's already asleep." Bill answered.

Bill watched as they aparated away leaving him standing in the living room with Katie. As they left Bill sack to the sofa. Wow he had just lost Hermione. 

Had she really just chosen Charlie over him? But he had to do what he promised and walk away.

"You love her don't you?" Katie asked.

"More than she'll ever know." Bill said looking up at her.

"If I hadn't have been here she would be in your bed right now." Katie sat down beside him on the couch.

Bill pulled her close to him and began to kiss her but she pulled away. "Bill I'm going him to my husband." And with that Bill was left alone in his living room to his thoughts.


End file.
